


Good Morning

by corareef



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Dan, it's really cute i promise, v minor talk of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 21:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corareef/pseuds/corareef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is my first thing i've ever posted so whoopie.</p><p>literally just dan waking up in the morning and seeing phil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

Bedsheets encased my sorrow to the confines of my body. Twists and turns throughout the many joints of my body to find a way to keep the sadness at bay. Alone with no comfort into the early hours of the morn, the only piece of me left is slipped away to reveal the chains of my gloom which surrounds me. Daylight is torture as it means I survived the night. Departure from this lonely bed only makes the air around me colder as I fall into the routine of what only seems normal. Opening the door, I see that of which is to the right and smile. Seeing the opposite door ajar into the colorful world of him, I laugh to myself at how this occurred. I find him in the kitchen as my humanly needs force me to eat. “Good morning, Dan!” he says. “The sun sure is bright today,” he continues as he closes the blinds. I smile something that not often appears. From ear to ear, his face awakens me truly and I begin to understand why I wake up in the morning. His eyes are as blue as the sky and his face as the sun. He liberates me of the mere thought of the isolation of sleep. “Good morning to you too, Phil,” I respond to my dear, sweet, companion. “It is indeed a good morning,”.


End file.
